


The Hobbit/ LOTR/ Tolkien Drabbles

by LittleMissSuperWhoLock



Series: Mix Fandom Drabbles [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Baggenshield - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Books, Brothers, Cuddles, Durin Feels, Durincest, Feels, Fluff, Kisses, Love, M/M, Smiles, Smut, Thilbo, bed, bilbo baggins - Freeform, major fluff, outdoors, thorin oakenshield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissSuperWhoLock/pseuds/LittleMissSuperWhoLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here my Hobbit/LOTR/Tolkien drabbles.</p><p>As with my Mitchers drabbles I will continue to add more as I go along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He Just Wanted To Hold His Lover

**Author's Note:**

> I am new to drabbles. Don't hate me if they suck.
> 
> All comments and feedback is appreciated!
> 
> You can find me at www.flawedbydesign-andproud.tumblr.com

Kili flopped down on the bed beside his lounging brother. He smiled to himself as his brother shifted over on the bed, letting him have more room. He rolled onto his side and began drawing designs on Fili’s bare chest with his fingers. Fili sighed into the touch. Kili leaned down and began placing feather light kisses along his brothers collar bone.

“Kee…” Fili murmured.

Kili looked up, pressing his hand against Fili’s chest. He kissed his cheek. Fili wrapped his arms around Kili’s waist and pulled him up on top of him. He slid his hands up and down his brothers sides. Kili smiled down at his golden haired brother. He began rocking his hips slowly against his brothers. Fili moaned into the rhythm.

“Kee… what are you?... Unnn…” Fili moaned as Kili began sucking on his neck.

Kili smiled against Fili’s skin. He had been waiting to do this all morning, even though they had done this last night. He began to grind his hips hard against Fili. He ran his hands up and down his brothers toned abdomen. He began kissing down the landscape of his body. Lower and lower as Fili let out soft mewls.

Kili began to slide down Fili’s body but hands stopped him. He looked up to find his brother gazing at him. Kili tilted his head in confusion.

“What is it Fee?” Kili asked.

“You know I love you Kee. But… not now…” Fili whispered, looking away from his brother. Kili rolled off his brother and sat down beside him.

“Do you not want me?” Kili asked looking away.

“What?! No!” Fili sat up and put an arm on Kili’s shoulder. Kili pulled away abruptly. “Kee… You know I always want you. It’s just… I miss just holding you.”

Kili turned and looked at his brother. The look on his face spoke a thousand words. Kili crawled over to Fili who slowly laid down on the mattress. Kili lied on his side and put his head on his brother’s chest. Fili put his arms around his brother, holding him tight.

“I’ll always love you Kili.” Fili said. Kili looked up and pressed his lips to Fili’s. Fili kissed him right back rubbing his back gently in soothing circles.

They lay together in silence, holding onto each other tightly. Not wanting to let go. They stroked and cuddled each other. Fili watched as Kili began to drift into a blissful sleep. He kissed the top of Kili’s head and began to hum a lullaby quietly.


	2. The Smile He Never Forgot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo remembers that first smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first Thilbo! Woop!
> 
> It's super short. But I'm sick and have the attention span of a goldfish at the moment, so here it is.
> 
> You can find me at www.flawedbydesign-andproud.tumblr.com
> 
> All comments and feedback is greatly appreciated!

The first smile was something Bilbo never wanted to forget. He remembered it like it was yesterday. They had been at a bookshop downtown. Bilbo had just shown Thorin one of his favourite books. He had taken the book delicately and flipped it over, reading the back cover. Biblo hadn’t been sure if Thorin would like the book. It wasn’t an overly popular book. It’s premise was fairly out there.

They had only known each other for a few weeks and they weren’t even really in any sort of relationship. They had met through a friend and got to talking about literature. Bilbo had suggested that they hit a bookstore one day and he would show Thorin all his favourites.

Thorin had carefully read over the synopsis, then had flipped to a random page of the book and read the page. Thorin had looked up with this satisfied smile. It was nearly blinding how beautiful it was. The way his blue eyes shone like the ocean with the sun bouncing off it. Bilbo had been struck by the sight of it. He had stared longer than he should have. 

“What? Is there something on my face?” Thorin had asked. Bilbo shook his head.

“No. No. Nothing.” Bilbo said. Thorin smiled.

“This seems very interesting.” Thorin said, holding the book up. “I think I’ll have to buy it.”

That had been the moment Bilbo would never forget. That moment he would forever go back to as the moment he had fallen in love with the great bear of a man he was with now. Bilbo snuggled down deeper into Thorins arms and sighed happily at the memory.


	3. Nature Is A Beautiful Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated in the midst of nature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was drabbling and my fingers slipped. 
> 
> So here it is...

Kili was lying in the grass in a vast field. He could feel the the grass tickling his skin and the wind brushing along his face. He had his eyes closed and could feel the sun beating down on his face. He smiled when he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“Brother?” He asked, not opening his eyes.

“Yes Kili. It’s me.” Fili said. Kili could feel his brother lying down beside him, their arms pressing against each other. 

“Why are you out here?” Fili asked.

“I wanted some air.” Kili said reaching his hand out to find Fili’s. He linked their fingers together and squeezed gently. 

“You wanted to be alone?” Fili asked. Kili opened his eyes and turned his head to Fili.

“No. I wanted to be alone with you.” Kili said with a smile.

“You knew I would come.” Fili said. It was more of a statement than a questions. Kili nodded.

Kili rolled onto his side and propped his head up on his hand. He stroked Fili’s hair and leaned down kissing him tenderly. Fili kissed back. He pushed Kili back and rolled on top of him. Kili squeaked in surprise. 

“Fee!” Kili cried as Fili began peppering his face and neck with feather light kisses. 

The air around them became heated as Fili’s kisses intensified. Kili moaned as his brother began sucking deep bruises into his skin. Fili loved this. Making his nadadith feel good. Fili slid his hand down between the two of them. He felt Kili’s cock grow hard just from the touch. Filli kissed him hard, sliding his tongue into his brothers mouth, tasting all of him. 

Fili untied Kili’s pants and slid his hand inside, wrapping it around his cock. He stroked it slowly, causing Kili to moan as his arousal grew. Fili pulled away and pulled Kili’s pants down. Kili gasped at the sensation of the cool breeze and the prickly grass against his skin, as well as his brothers hot breath on his thigh. Fili kissed and sucked his brothers warm thigh. He trailed kisses higher and higher up Kili’s thigh until his lips were pressed upon his swollen cock. Fili licked from the base to the head in long and slow movements. Kili writhed beneath his brother. He moaned and keened for his brother.

“Fee… Azyungal its so good.” Kili moaned.

Fili licked the head of his cock playfully, looking up at his brother through heavy lidded eyes. He took Kili’s cock into his mouth and slowly began bobbing his head. He slid his hand up his brothers chest, underneath his shirt, kneading at the strong muscles of his chest. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked on his brother cock. Kili jerked awkwardly and moaned. 

“Yes… Fee…” Kili moaned as his orgasm got closer and closer.

Fili began bobbing his head faster and deeper. He wrapped his free hand around the base of Kili’s cock and stroked what he couldn’t fit into his mouth. Kili threw his head back as he felt the deep heat in his gut. He bucked up into Fili’s mouth involuntarily as he got closer and closer to climax. 

“Fee! Fee! I’m-” Kili gasped and moaned as he came deep into his brothers throat. Fili swallowed hungrily. He pulled off with a loud pop and smiled up at his nadadith. Kili was gasping for air as he looked down at his brother. He pulled Fili up on top of him and kissed him hard.

“Fili! Kili! Dinner!” Their mother called from the house.

Kili scrambled to pull his pants back on and Fili helped him giggling the whole way. The stood and ran back to the house together.


	4. Jealousy Rears It's Ugly Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin experiences what true, though misguided, jealousy feels like.

Thorin stood there in the dark staring. He didnt want to feel the way he did but he couldn't stop himself. He stared off into the dark, trying to keep from looking at the scene unfolding. There he sat, getting all cosy and making a fool of him. He looked over at the burning fire and the two silhouettes sitting by it. Bilbo sat beside Bofur, both on watch, though Thorin himself should be sleeping, he could not.

He had awakened to find Bofur and Bilbo talking quietly together by the fire. Thorin didn't think anything of it at first but as he sat thinking and watching the two of them he began to feel strange feeling in his gut. He didn’t know why but the more he saw Bilbo so close to Bofur he wanted to walk over to them and pull Bilbo away. He wasn't jealous, he couldn't be. There was no reason to be. Nothing was going on between Bilbo and Bofur. Right?

Thorin looked over again and saw Bofur taking his scarf off and wrapping it around Bilbo’s neck. They were so close. If Bilbo had feelings for Bofur he wouldn't get involved. It wasn't his place to. He hadn't openly expressed his intent with Bilbo so he was free to do whatever he wanted. He couldn't make the hobbit love him. He was just a sullen would-be king, who had only given the hobbit reason to dislike him.

Bilbo sat beside Bofur. Bilbo had found that he was unable to sleep so he had gone to sit by the dwarf on watch. Bofur had greeted him happily. They had discussed simple things at first. How Bilbo was enjoying the quest so far- or not. What they thought was next for their journey. Bofur had asked about Bilbo’s garden and life before the journey. Things of simple nature. But soon Bilbo’s mind was wandering to a certain dwarf. A dwarf who had only led to Bilbo’s constant confusion and worry.

“Do you think Thorin likes me?” He asked suddenly. He didn’t know where it had come from.

“Aye, he does not show it often but I believe he is warming to you.” Bofur  said with a smile.

“How can you be so sure?” Bilbo asked.

“He watches out for you. Even if he doesn’t say it he always makes sure you are still safe.” Bofur stated looking out into the darkness.

“Does he… Does he have someone back home? Waiting for him?” Bilbo asked. He was unsure why he was asking such things, they did not concern him. He was being betrayed by himself and did not know why. Bofur looked over at him.

“He does not. I fear his burden has been too heavy to allow for love.” Bofur said. “Why do you ask such questions?”

“I… Um… I was just… curious. Yes… curious… of the… customs… Uh… ways of dwarves… I do not know much about you.” Bilbo stuttered. Bofur let a small, devious, smile spread acorss his face. He leaned in close to Bilbo.

“I believe he may have his eye on someone though.” Bofur whispered.

Thorin watched as Bofur leaned in awfully close to the hobbit. First the scarf and now they were sitting very close together. Their bodies were nearly touching! Thorin didn’t know why he continued to torture himself and watch but he could not look away. A strange feeling began to spread through his chest. It was something of anger but not quite. It felt less intense than anger but more hurtful. Jealousy? No. It could not be that. Why would he, a king, be jealous of Bofur? There was no reason. But, how could Bofur have become so close to Bilbo right under Thorins watchful gaze? How had he missed it? Were there mutual feelings? What could Bofur possibly have done to make Bilbo feel safe enough to sit so close and share the burden of keeping watch? Was Thorin so unbearable that the hobbit would just ignore him? Despise him?

Bilbo let out a soft squeak and looked at Bofur. What had he said? Thorin fancied someone? On the journey? But they were all nearly family! Surely Bofur could not have been speaking of Bilbo himself? What would Thorin see in a homely little hobbit? Nothing, that’s what! Thorin was a king. He could only be with someone worthy of him. Not a silly little hobbit who didn’t know why he was even on this journey.

Bilbo was startled by a grunt and he turned. He saw Thorin pull himself up off the ground, where he had been sleeping. His back was turned and Bilbo watched as he retreated into the shadows of the woods. He wondered why he would be wandering off in the dark alone and almost got up to follow him. Bilbo stopped himself realizing that Thorin probably just had to relieve himself and would return soon enough. Little did the hobbit know that the tall dwarf had been watching and had been unable to watch, what he thought was courting, any longer as a result of the hurt and jealousy that had claimed him.


	5. Bilbo Is Unprepared For The Cold Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo didn't prepare for the cold night of the quest... So Thorin decides to help him.

Bilbo was sitting on the ground, arms wrapped around himself. He was shivering in the cold. He should have been catching up on sleep but he was too cold. The dwarves were fast asleep. They were all under their blankets murmuring and rolling about in their sleep. The fire had died down substantially hours ago. Bilbo had initially fallen asleep but as the fire died he began to feel the cold.

In his rush to catch up to the company he hadn’t packed all that he wished. He was left with very little clothing and equally as little bedding. He lay on the cold rock floor shivering. His teeth chattered as he tried to curl in on himself even more. He looked around at the sleeping dwarves. His eyes fell on Thorin. The majestic king was fast asleep under his thick cloak. Bilbo stared at him for a moment. Suddenly Thorin lifted his head and looked around. Bilbo clenched his eyes closed as hard as he could and pretended to be sleeping, but he couldn't stop the shivering and the shattering of his teeth.

Bilbo lied as still as he possibly could. Suddenly the light shining through his eyelids was blocked off by something. He opened his eyes and let out a surprised squeak. Thorin was standing before him. Bilbo stared up into the piercing eyes of the dwarf king.

“You’re shivering Master hobbit. I can hear you from over there.” Thorin said.

“I… I’m sorry… I didn’t… didn’t mean to wake you…” Bilbo stuttered.

Thorin grunted and sat down beside Bilbo. He pulled his cloak off and draped it over the hobbit. Bilbo squealed and scurried away from Thorin. He was huddled against the rock wall shaking his head.

“N… No… I can’t… I can’t take that. You… you need it… You can't be cold.” Bilbo stuttered nervously.

“I cannot sleep with you shivering and chattering your teeth all night.” Thorin said.

“W- well I wont take it from you…” Bilbo whispered.

“Then we will have to share, Master hobbit.” Thorin said in his gruff voice.

Thorin held up the cloak in an inviting gesture. Bilbo stared at Thorin for a minute then slowly began to scurry towards the dwarf.  Bilbo cautiously sat beside the broad dwarf awkwardly for a moment. Thorin draped the cloak over both of them. After a few minutes Bilbo began drifting off to sleep. As he did his head sagged against the larger man beside him. Bilbo relished in the warmth that Thorin provided. The cloak was helping but Bilbo realized that it was Thorin’s body that was providing the most heat.

As Bilbo began drifting to sleep, leaning against Thorin, the dwarf shifted, draping his arm around the hobbit. Bilbo was startled by the arm around him but he didn’t move. He let Thorin hold him close, keeping him warm and safe against him. Soon the two men were fast asleep, Bilbo’s head resting on Thorin’s chest and Thorin’s head was tilting toward Bilbo’s.

Bilbo woke with a start as stun hit his face. He startled himself when he realized what he had just been cuddling against. He scrambled away from the warm comfort of Thorin’s embrace. Thorin jolted awake and looked around. He saw Bilbo staring at him with a curious look of shock and horror.

“Is something wrong Master Baggins?” Thorin asked.

“I… No… No…” He stuttered and scurried off towards the others by the fire for breakfast.


	6. Some Rules Were Meant To Be Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Bilbo make some advances during their night at Beorns.

They had just arrived a skinchangers house. The massive thing was outside howling and causing Bilbo to feel a great deal unease. Once the dwarves had barricaded the door they all started to wander around the house they were now occupying. Bilbo looked around at the furniture. Everything was large, far too large for any hobbit to occupy comfortably. Even the dwarves would have had trouble in the seats there were.

Bilbo saw that there were animals milling around the house. He quietly made his way over to them and began making friends. Bilbo was always drawn to animals, they were far more acceptable company than a large company of dwarves. Bilbo saw that there was straw covering the floor, lots of it to be accurate. He got a brilliant idea allowing him to sleep comfortably for once on this ridiculous journey.

Once the dwarves had explored the house of the skinchanger Thorin found himself seated against the wall. He was sitting with Bofur and Dwalin on either side of him. He lit a pipe, that had somehow managed to make it, and watched as the rest of the company chatted and found places to sleep. Bibo was directly in Thorins line of view. He watched as the hobbit gathered straw from around him and began creating a sort of bed.

“He looks quite like a small animal, doesn't he?” Bofur said suddenly. Thorin turned and looked at him.

“What?” Thorin asked.

“The hobbit.” He said nodding towards Bilbo.

“The way he must sleep comfortably and in safety, very much like a small creature.” Dwalin agreed.

“Not at all like a dwarf. We can sleep anywhere if needed. He must feel safe and comfortable.” Bofur said giving Thorin a sly look. Thorin watched as the hobbit created a spot for himself.

Soon all the dwarves were off in their own form of a bed. Thorin found himself having to take the last available space which suspiciously was right beside the hobbit. Thorin sat down and began getting himself comfortable. He looked over and saw the hobbit rolling around and squirming on his little bed of straw. After minutes of this he finally settled down, Thorin closed his eyes hoping that the hobbit had fallen asleep. Thorin had been lying there for a few minutes listening to the relative silence when he heard rustling beside him. He opened his eyes and saw Bilbo rolling around again. The hobbit groaned to himself.

“Master hobbit, is your bed not suitable?” Thorin said quietly. Bilbo squeaked and looked over at Thorin.

“T- Thorin… I…” Bilbo stuttered.

“Master Baggins, what is the problem?” Thorin asked as earnestly as he could.

“I… I’m just trying to get comfortable…” He whispered, looking away.

“You spent all that time on a bed and you are still uncomfortable?” Thorin asked baffled by this strange little creature. Bilbo looked up with a blush and nodded. Thorin sighed.

“May I assist you?” Thorin offered. Bilbo just stared at him.

“N- No… That is quite alright.” Bilbo said shaking his head. Thorin rolled his eyes and reached over and hauled the hobbit against him. He pressed his lips to the hobbits suddenly. Bilbo squeaked.

“This is very improper but I know no other way to show you.” Thorin whispered before kissing the hobbit again.

Thorin pulled Bilbo against his body. He held Bilbo tightly, his arms wrapping around his body. He stretched out onto his back still holding Bilbo against him. Bilbo lay there stiffly at first. After a few minutes he began to relax. He rested his head on Thorin’s chest and stayed that way for a moment. Suddenly he pulled away shortly and looked up at Thorin.

“What did you mean… improper?” Bilbo asked tentatively. Thorin looked at him.

“There are certain things… customs that dwarves follow. What I just did, kissing you, it was not the right time. I should have started with something else.” Thorin said to him.

“What do you mean?” Bilbo asked, sitting up now.

“Dwarves, we have rules, for courting. Kissing without having begun courting is improper.” Thorin said.

“Does everyone follow these rules?”

“Most do yes.”

“But I am not a dwarf. So do they apply?” Bilbo said looking into Thorin’s piercing eyes.

“I suppose…. they do not.” Thorin said slowly. Bilbo stretched up and pressed a gentle kiss to Thorin’s lips. Thorin kissed back pulling the hobbit even closer to him.

Bilbo pulled away and snuggled down against the warm, muscular, yet strangely soft, dwarf beneath him. He rested his head on Thorin’s chest again. He could hear his heart beat. It was rather fast. Bilbo smiled to himself. He had done that, made a kings heart race. He closed his eyes as Thorin began stroking Bilbo’s hair slowly. They both drifted to sleep after a short while.


	7. Missing the Comforts of home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili and Kili take pleasure in the comfort of Beorn’s home

Fili smiled as he turned from the large door. He saw his brother walking around the room looking at all the interesting and strange things that decorated the strange house they were occupying. Kili was wide-eyed at all the different and strange things within the large house. They had never been anywhere outside of their small village, aside from the forest surrounding the area. This was the brothers first real adventure. So far it had been scary and unexpectedly fun. Fili sauntered over to Kili and grasped his wrist. Kili spun around and pulled away.

“What are you doing?” He asked in a hushed tone. Fili frowned.

“What?” He asked.

“What if uncle sees and gets mad?” Kili whispered, looking around the room.

“Uncle is preoccupied. He wont notice a thing.” Fili said with a smirk.

Kili looked to their uncle and sure enough his eyes were on the hobbit as Bilbo roamed around the room talking to the animals. Kili smiled and quickly leaned forward placing a chaste kiss on Fili’s lips. They began wandering the home of the skinchanger together. They talked and laughed and just generally enjoyed each others company.

Soon they were tired and everyone else in the company had begun to find places for themselves amongst the straw and animals to sleep for the night. Kili had disappeared while Fili had been discussing something with Ori. Fili was now walking aimlessly around the house trying to find where his dark haired brother had gotten to.

“Fi!” He heard. He turned and saw Kili standing in the corner of the room. He walked over to his nadadith.

“Ki, what are you doing over here?” He asked. Kili smiled.

“I found us a place to sleep, where we didn’t have to be squashed between the others.” He said looking down at his hands.

Fili looked behind his brother and saw a pile of straw neatly gathered in the corner of the room. The pile was just big enough for two people to fit on top of. He didn't say anything for a moment but then he leaned forward and hugged his brother tightly. Kili inhaled sharply and hugged his brother back.

“I have missed this Ki.” Fili whispered against his ear.

“I have too.” Kili whispered back.

Since the journey had begun they had not had the time to be close as they were in their village. Though their feelings for each other were not widely known in the village most just assumed it was brotherly affection as they had always spent countless hours with each other growing up. Fili walked over to the bed of straw and tentatively sat down. He looked up at Kili and smiled.

“It’s fairly comfortable for a pile of straw.” He said. Kili flopped down beside him and lied back stretching out. Fili rolled his eyes.

“Must you always take up all the room?” He asked annoyed. Kili smirked.

“You never complained before.” He retorted. Fili huffed.

He lied down on the soft straw and looked up at the ceiling. Kili reached his hand out and took Fili’s in his own. Fili looked over at his brother who was staring up at the ceiling, not moving. Fili grasped his brothers hand and squeezed it gently. Kili squeezed back. They stayed like that for a time, just staring up and thinking. They thought about all the things that had happened to them so far and all that was to come.

Soon the room began to grow darker and more and more of the company was asleep. Fili sat up and looked around the room. Bofur, Bifur, and Bombur were fast asleep, snoring lightly. Dori, Ori, Nori, Dwalin, and Balin were all asleep as well. Silently on their own makeshift beds sleeping and dreaming of many different things. Gloin and Oin were also asleep on the far side of the room. Fili saw Thorin sleeping with his arms wrapped around Bilbo, who was also fast asleep. Gandalf was no where to be seen.

“We are the only ones awake Ki.” Fili whispered.

Kili turned his head and smiled at his brother. He leaned over and kissed him deeply. Fili kissed him back his hand reaching up and clutching to Kili’s shirt. If only they were alone Fili would rid his brother of all these bothersome layers and have his way with his love. They kissed for a long time. Soon Fili was lying on top of Kili kissing him hungrily.

They pulled apart after some time and Kili snuggled up against Fili’s side. He buried his head in his brothers chest, drinking in the dirty, musky, delicious smell that was Fili. The blonde wrapped his arms around his brother holding him close and kissing the top of his head over and over until the younger fell asleep. Fili stayed up just a little longer hoping that the journey would be successful and that he would be able to take care of his Ki.

“I love you Ki.” Fili whispered.

“Love you too.” Kili whispered back, half asleep.


End file.
